Arc 3:16
by Hawkeye1997
Summary: Jaune Arc meets a man who will change his wrestling caree-I mean life forever. One-shot.


Jaune Arc was currently in a bit of a predicament. He was cornered in Vale, in an alley, and had just gotten beaten up and mugged by some members of a local gang.

"That'll teach you to mouth off to a member of the McMahon Gang, punk" one of them spat at him.

"I knew I should've brought Crocea Mors with me to Vale" thought Jaune as he struggled to get up.

Just as another member was about to unleash a vicious kick into Jaune's ribs, he heard the sound of breaking glass, and rock music. The thug was grabbed by the collar, spun around, and kicked in the stomach. The mysterious man, who was also only wearing boots, jean shorts, and a leather vest, swung his arm up, catching the thug's neck in his arm lock, then dropping to the ground so that the thug felt his face meet the man's shoulder at full force. The thug rebounded up, and fell flat on his back, knocked out cold. The other two, seeing what had happened to their partner, quickly ran away.

"Who is this guy" Jaune thought as he watched the man get up.

When the man got up, Jaune heard more glass breaking, and more southern rock music playing somewhere. The mysterious man started to walk away confidently.

"Wait" said Jaune. "Why'd you help me?"

The man turned around and looked him in the eye, saying "Because I hate the McMahons." He turned to leave again, but Jaune wanted more answers.

"Just one more question sir"

"What do you want kid"

"Can you teach me to so that? To fight like you do?"

The man looked at Jaune, before shaking his head.

"Nope, sorry kid, I'm not even real. You're in a dream right now.

The man handed Jaune an ice cold can.

"Here kid. Drink this."

Jaune looked very confused. "Why would I drink this if it's all a dream?"

The man glared at him. "Do you want to kick ass or not?"

Jaune popped the top and chugged the beverage.

"By the way, I never got your name" said Jaune as he finished the contents of the can.

"Steve" the man said. "My name's Steve."

Then everything went black.

Jaune woke up in his bed.

"What a weird dream" he thought o himself, as his alarm went off.

"IT'S MORNING IT'S MORNING IT'S MORNING" yelled Nora. Pyrrha yawned and looked at Jaune. "Good Morning Jaune". Ren just groaned into his pillow. Jaune got out of his bed and started to get his shirt on when Pyrrha spoke to him "Jaune, I see your training has been coming along quite well". Jaune looked down and his eyes popped open. He had abs. Glorious washboard abs. His biceps looked like they were going to bust out of his skin. He was ripped.

"What the hell happened to me" thought Jaune. "I look like one of those professional wrestlers".

He flexed his arms, and Pyrrha fainted.

Breakfast and classes went well enough, with minimal teasing and, in the case of Professor Port's class, maximum sleeping. Then came the most dreaded hour of the day. Combat class, with miss Goodwitch. Surprisingly though, Jaune didn't feel to bad about today. They got into class, and Jaune sat down next to Pyrrha, much to her delight.

"The first match of the day will be Jaune Arc versus Cardin Winchester" called Goodwitch.

Jaune went to go get into combat attire. He opened his locker, and much to his surprise, there was a leather vest, jean shorts, and boots. There was also a cold can with a post it note on it. The note said "drink up kid". Jaune popped the top, and drank the liquid, and suddenly the entire dream came back to him. "Woah" thought Jaune. He quickly put on the shorts and boots, and then slung the vest on. As he walked out of the tunnel from the locker room, he heard the sound of glass breaking, and then rock music started to play really loud. Jaune walked out of the tunnel and mouths dropped. "When did he get this ripped?" everyone wondered. Jaune walked up to Cardin, who was trying not to laugh, and Miss Goodwitch announced the rules of the fight.

Cardin looked at Jaune and leered "You know Jauney boy, this new gimmick you got going on is really dumb. Just like you."

Everybody oohed at that.

"You know Cardin" Jaune said quietly.

No one heard Jaune, so Nora yelled out "What?"

Jaune grabbed a microphone "You know Cardin"

Nora again yelled "What", but this time, more people yelled it with her.

"I said you know Cardin"

Now everyone yelled "WHAT".

"You're not too bright"

"WHAT"

"You're not too smart"

"WHAT"

"You're kind of dumb"

"WHAT"

"And I'm going to kick your stupid ass"

With that said, Jaune hit Cardin Winchester with a Stone Cold Stunner, shattering his Aura, and making the entire class cheer loudly.

"The winner is Jaune Arc" Miss Goodwitch announced, and the cheering just renewed.

Jaune then returned to the locker room, where Pyrrha was waiting for him. You can probably guess what happened then.

Fin.


End file.
